deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Quicksilver
Pietro Maximoff, AKA Quicksilver, is an anti-hero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 61st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Flash VS Quicksilver, where he fought against The Flash from DC Comics. He was voiced by Edwyn Tiong. History Pietro Maximoff and his twin sister, Wanda Maximoff, were born at the Wundagore base of the High Evolutionary. They were the children of Romani couple Django and Marya Maximoff. The High Evolutionary supposedly abducted the twins when they were babies and experimented on them, once he was disgusted with the results, he returned them to Wundagore, disguised as regular mutants. They were eventually taken in by the mutant terrorist Magneto (who was believed to be their true father for a while), were given the names Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, and wreaked havoc with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Eventually, they quit the team and sought to redeem themselves by joining the Avengers. They joined at the same time Hawkeye did under the leadership of Captain America and the four were nicknamed "Cap's Kooky Quartet." DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Pietro Maximoff * Height: 6' 0" | 182.88 cm * Weight: 175 lbs | 79.4 kg * Birthplace: Transia * Gained powers through human experimentation * Twin of Scarlet Witch * Tricked into believing Magneto is his father Training & Experience * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants member * Avengers member * Trained by Captain America * X-Factor member * Inhumans Militia member * Upgraded powers with Isotope E Abilities * Superhuman speed * Enhanced durability * Superhuman reflexes * Accelerated metabolism * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Molecular acceleration/destabilization * Accelerated healing factor Feats * Outraced a radio wave * Ran halfway around the world in 92 seconds * Survived collision with mid-airline jetliner * Took out five soldiers at once * Punched out Ultron, Captain America * Disarmed a bomb in less than 1 second * Evacuated a military complex in mere seconds * Disarmed 17 men before they could pull the trigger * Can run on water DBX Quicksilver made a cameo appearance in the beginning of the Season 4 Finale of DBX, Batman VS Iron Man, where he can be seen in the crowd during the auction. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * "I got her!" * "Wait, who the hell are you? You trying to steal my spotlight?" '' * ''"Fastest? Bullshit, that's me. Let's race to Japan!" * "Ok, on the count of three. Three!" * "I got another one for you!" * "Catch ya later!" * "Hmph, what a loser!" * "Too slow!" * "How's it feel to lose chump?" * "Agh! What?" * "Ahh! God damn it!" * "All right Flash so you're fast! But I'm stronger and smarter!" * "...Flash?" * "The hell? What's going on?" Gallery File:Quicksilver_(Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia * As noted in the analysis, Quicksilver's convoluted backstory is the result of his movie rights being owned by 20th Century Fox and Disney/Marvel Studios. Not helping that most of his animated appearances beforehand made him appear as a villain, instead of an Anti-Hero like in the comics. **Quicksilver has appeared in both "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" and "Avengers: Age of Ultron" in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and "X-Men: Days of Future Past" and X-Men: Apocalypse" in two different versions. * Quicksilver is the second combatant that has been killed by complete accident, after Dan Hibiki. * Quicksilver is the 11th Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine and Hawkeye, and with the next 15 being The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is also the fourth Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast and Wolverine, and with the next 12 being The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. * Quicksilver is the second combatant to be voiced by Edwyn Tiong, after He-Man. References * Quicksilver on Wikipedia * Quicksilver on the Marvel Database Category:Disney Characters Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Speedsters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:X-Men Characters Category:Air Users Category:Metahumans